1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for deploying sensors and a storage medium for storing thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for deploying at least one climate sensor in an indoor space and a storage medium for storing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As building techniques improve, buildings are often built with large indoor spaces. To make people feel comfortable staying in buildings with large indoor spaces, many machines, such as central air conditioning or lamps, maintain a comfortable man-made climate indoors.
Since operational status of central air conditioning is controlled according to indoor temperature, many temperature sensors are deployed in buildings with large indoor spaces for measuring indoor temperature. Therefore, in prior art, temperature sensors are evenly deployed in buildings with large spaces.
However the temperature inside buildings with large indoor spaces is not distributed evenly. In other words, temperature measured at a sensor deploy point may be much different from real temperature near the sensor deploy point. Therefore, the adjustments to the temperature often makes people inside buildings with large spaces uncomfortable and more power is consumed by the central air conditioning since the central air conditioning is controlled according to temperature measured by evenly deployed temperature sensors.